The objective of this application is to establish a B virus diagnostic laboratory for worldwide use in emergency as well as standard monitoring of Herpesvirus simiae, B virus, in macaques and humans exposed to this deadly agent. the specific aims to accomplish this objective are; 1) establishment of a diagnostic staff consisting of a virology assistant and a serology assistant as members of an ongoing B virus research laboratory to perform both emergency and routine virological and serological testing for nonhuman primate facilities and occupational health services managing human exposure incidents; 2) isolation of B virus from submitted materials collected from humans exposed as a result of bite or scratch incidences, as well as from macaque specimens submitted for analysis in both emergency and routine cases; 3) identification of B virus grown from submitted specimens by restriction endonuclease analysis of infected cell DNA and by polypeptide analysis of infected cell lysates; 4) implementation of new, superior diagnostic technologies within the diagnostic arm of the laboratory as they are developed in the ongoing B virus research laboratory and collaborating laboratories, e.g., in situ hybridization of suspect antigen with defined DNA clones, monoclonal antigen capture assays, Western blot analysis of sera, and rapid field testing which will be safe, specific, and highly sensitive, facilitating easier testing for NIH Primate Centers and associated resources, 5) dissemination of updated information to veterinarians, investigators, and health care workers regarding B virus, establishing network interactions to educate generally as well as facilitate in emergency cases. The established diagnostic facility will function continuously to service medical and colony management needs of the professional community, and in the event of emergencies will assist medical and scientific staffs together with the Centers for Disease Control. This proposed diagnostic arm of the ongoing B virus basic research laboratory will facilitate enhanced prevention and control of future B virus outbreaks in both the human and nonhuman primate risk populations.